Memories
by Mischievous One 17
Summary: This is my first story for Hey Arnold. Helga is a junior and Arnold is dating Lila. It breaking Helga's heart. Will he look at Lila forever or give Helga a chance? I suck at summeries. Gerald & Pheobe, Arnold & ? HIATUS
1. prologue

This is my first Arnold and Helga fic so please be kind.

**Disclaimer**: " I ever so don't own Arnold." **Giggle** that was fun to pretend to be Lila she need to change that habit " ever so" whatever on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Helga is now a junior. She has lost her uni brow and has two perfect brows. She has grown to about five feet eight inches. Helga has curves and she is very attractive compare to her fourth grader she used to be. She still loves Arnold but not the whole statue in the closet business. Helga has moved on of the statue shrine now she just writes poetry about our favorite football head.

Arnold has grown as well. For example he is six feet tall and his body is formed to make his head more normal shape. You wouldn't believe it but he is a jock he plays some baseball and football. His still a caring person but he kinda got what he wanted. His girlfriend is Lila (forgot her last name. Well how really caresI don't!).

Since Lila became cheerleader she finally gave Arnold a chance and they been inseparable. They have been dating for two years now and since they dated Helga has been taking it very hard.

She spends more of her time in her room then she used to but her parents don't seem to notice all they care about is Olga. Always Olga this. Olga that. Why can't you be more like Olga? Olga doesn't do that. It been sicking for Helga. That why she locks her self in her room away from the pain. The pain for Arnold, Olga, and the rest of her life.

Once again she's in school hating it. She sees the jocks and the cheerleaders together. The freak and the geek on the other side, and the drama and the poet people to her left. So that were she goes. The only places were she doesn't feel uncomfortable. When she gets to a table she get her notebook out and write a poem will she's there.

_**Dearest Arnold**_

_Oh dearest one why it that the more I want to talk to you the more I'm scared_

_I get near you and I grow weak_

_And yet I see you with other girl and I feel rage_

_Why do you torment me this way is it the payback I get for what I did to you_

_I sorry for what I did as long as you come back_

_Way from her and toward me_

_I hate the way you look at her and give her kisses that you should give to I_

_But even though you don't know my secret I'll always wait for you no matter how long_

_My dearest Arnold I'll be here for you till the day I die_

And with that she closed her notebook just in time for the bell to ring to head toward class.

A/N: there is my chapter hope you think it okay especially the grammar and spelling error. Tell me if I should update or destroy before any other minds get hurt.

Tien Yun Goddess Out!


	2. My Broken Heart

A/N: thanks for the reviews. And if you don't like it don't read anymore. Not trying to sound rude but if flamers say they hate it and they read the next chapter that really doesn't make sense. Well, not to me though. 

Disclaimer: I do not own hey Arnold. But I own this story. Being like Arnold, think of the bright side!

**Chapter 2 My broken heart**

Helga went to class but before she made it in class she saw what she wished by her heart not to ever see but he beloved Arnold kissing the shrew Lila. Oh how sicking it was for her. She dares not to watch but her eyes could not stop watching them. It broke her all ready broken heart once more. After what seemed like an eternity she broke eye connected to the doorway to hell. She got in her classroom and sat in the back of the classroom to deal with her wounded heart.

As chemistry went she had to do a lab of separating two chemicals. She and her lab partner, Phoebe got to work since this lab was worth 15 of her grade. She wasn't concentrating much because Phoebe had to remind her that this was probably going to be on the final so she should pay attention. Helga tried as she might but she brain kept that scene of Arnold and Lila kissing replayed over and over.

Class was over and school was finally over where Helga ran to her house to lock her room from the world. Since Helga changed over the year is not the bully from fourth grade but more gentle. After all she is going though purity.

As she ran to her room no one notice that she was home. Not Miriam. Not Bob. Nor Olga. She closed her door locked it and fell to her bed to shed more tears. She cried as she wrote in her book.

**My broken heart**

_As my heart is broken thanks to my beloved  
__Even though he did not mean it  
__It happen anyway  
__As I sit her in my world as it comes crumbling down  
__I still think of you  
__As you step on my all ready wounded heart  
__Even as you are with another I'll still wait for you  
__Cause my heart wont let you go no matter the pain  
__I'll still love you even if you marry anther  
__Because my heart belongs to you  
__This is a tale from my broken heart  
__Telling you Arnold it will never love another as long as it still beats_

She closes her book and falls asleep because of her tears tired her out.

A/N: Sorry its soooooooo small. pleaseI hope you like it. Flames not welcome.**Smirk**Or I'll flame you 5x as bad. just try it and see what happens. **Warning:** You might have 2nd and or 3rd degree burns. You been warned. Love the review thanks a million!


	3. A Nightmare Might Come True?

A/N: Sorry it short. For this I'll update quick. That and I'm on a rolled with updating stories. I don't know why but I feel like it. Weird. Thanks for the poetry complement that nice. I don't like poetry my self because my teacher gave us crappy ones to read. I'm making my poem as I go along. I really don't know what the next one till I update the story. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it I think? But I do not own Hey Arnold. But kidnap is an option. Right?

**Chapter 3**  
A Nightmare Might Come True?

Helga was in the darkness. Then she saw someone call her name but the problem was that she didn't know how it was. She heard as the mystery figure kept saying her name and got closer but she couldn't make out how it was. She somehow knew it was the name was on the tip of her tongue. But all of a sudden it started raining and the figure disappears like it was an allusion.

Then she was in school just right after lunch was over and her running to get to class. There was Arnold with a smile on his face. Then Lila came with a smile on her face. But the smiles they had weren't happy smile but cold evil smiles. They knew Helga was looking at then with fear in her eyes. The turn and started kissing as if she wasn't there, it wasn't just kissing it was making out. Right in front of her, she was going to look away or runway when she notices she had chains around her and she was paralyzed. So she has to look at them make out. It made her sick to her stomach. She closes her eyes but even if she closes them the picture is till there. They did something no matter if she did anything she still saw them.

Then it went black. Arnold and Lila where holding hands and walking towards the helpless Helga. With that it damn smile they had.

" Helga I'll like you to meet our new baby." Arnold said sweetly.

" Yes, Helga come see it. It everything you ever wanted with Arnold but I got it." Lila said evilly.

Helga couldn't turn her headway even if she did one of then will grab her head and force her to. When she looked at the baby boy it was so cute. Even if it was Lila's and Arnold's baby it was still cute. She wanted to cry so bad but sucked it up.

" Isn't he adorable." Lila said ever so sweetly. " It better that Arnold child is cute then being ugly if you were the mother."

That made Helga want to cry but what made it worse is what Arnold said. " Yeah it is. It would have been ugly if it was Helga's baby." That hurt Helga deeply. She refused to cry in front of them.

Then it went black. Helga is in the darkness crying. Then a light comes. It pulls her to the light. She goes up and up and up it getting brighter as she goes up. Then she finally reached the top and it too bright and her eyes where to adjust when…

_RING RING RING RI_- **Smack**

Helga turns off her alarm. ' _It was just a dream._' Helga said to herself to read to see it was only 6:47am.  
" What school doesn't start till 7:45." She got anyway and went to the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror to see that she looked horrible. She hair was a mess. Her eyes look bloodshot. She just took a shower to clean her self and combed her and dolled her self up for the day.

Helga was done by 7:15. So she made her lunch and was out the door. She had time to walk to school so she walked to Phoebe's house.

" Oh hi Helga you walking to school too?" asked the Asian girl named as Phoebe.

" Yeah just going to walk to with you." Helga put on a smile.

" Oh okay let go." Said the cheerful Phoebe.

So Helga and Phoebe walked to school. It was quiet till Phoebe interrupted the silence. " Umm Helga is there anything wrong you seem very quiet."

Helga is thinking about her dream and what it means. " No Phoebe. Nothing wrong."

" Helga I've known you for a long time and I know that something is wrong." Phoebe said not believe her lie.

" Okay Phoebe you're right. Something has been bugging me." Helga said in defeat.

" Okay does it have to do with you know 'Ice-cream'." Phoebe said in a code just incase someone was over hearing.

" Yeah it was in my dreams no I mean nightmare." Helga said.

" Well, do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked her friend.

" Yea ok this is how it started…" Helga said as she told her nightmare that she had.

_They're at school_

" Oh my that is a nightmare. But I'm sure Ar- I mean 'Ice-cream' won't do that." Phoebe assured Helga.

" I know Phoebe but it still worries me." Helga said to her friend.

" Well, Helga I wish I could help you but I got to go to class as do you." Phoebe said.

" Well, you can tell me what you think in lunch. See you there okay Phoebe." Helga reassured her.

Helga was off to her first period Language Arts class.

" Okay class settles down. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" yelled Mrs. Jones.

Everyone quiet down immediately afraid what the teacher would do to them.

" Okay class we are doing a projected." Mrs. Jones started off. The class groaned as a respond.

She just gave them a glare. " As I was saying you and a partner will get together and make a poem about them. Since we're doing our poetry unit today this will be a fun project. I will assign partners so don't even think about. And anyone who makes fun of your partner with this poem **will get a zero**. I'd watch out it worth 20 percent of your grade." With that everyone was quiet to listen to their partners. Everyone was listing to the partners being called. They heard Helga's partner. Everyone gasped.

A/N: I'm evil. I gave you guys cliffy. I really wanted to write a poem. I like to write at least on in a chapter. So next one will have two. Whatever so what do you think? And that dream was bazaar wonder what it means. Not telling I'm the only one that gets it. Well you know the drill read my story and then review. Please? Hope you're happy for this update.


	4. Why?

A/N: I know that you hate me for the cliffy. Gomen- er I mean sorry. (Sorry that was Japanese.) Well hope you like this chapter because it gets rid of the suspense of whom it is. But you like to think who it could be. Gomen- damn I did it again. Oh well get used to it.

Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Hey Arnold. So does pesky, idiotic lawyers get the hell out of my room!

Me: Finally peace and quiet, on with the story.

**Chapter 4 Why?**

The teacher said the names of the partner and everyone gasp at Helga's partner. Even the very same Helga and her partner gasped. The good thing is that it was the last one to be called so everyone faces Helga and her partner with mouth wide and eyes wide. It looks like they seen a ghost or something. To bad that Helga's thought were on her dream instead of her class staring at her like she was the ghost herself. ' _It cold how irony plays with you._' Helga thought sadly. Her partner thought differently. ' _Guess it worth a shot as long as the class stops staring at me like I'm the ghost!_'

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. " Well class seems that it might shock you, but stop staring at them like that; it very rude. Now get with you partners and get this project started it due in two week. And I don't want last minute work either. That means work on it and don't goof off. Got that."

Everyone got up and went to their partner no matter if they hated them. It was that Mrs. Jones glared that said 'you better get along or else.' Most people gulped. Helga was too busy with not glaring at her partner. Which was hard to do if you had that damn dream in your mind. She sat in front of her partner wishing she could send glares at them. But just gave them the 'I don't want to be your partner' look. Well they would of known if they were facing her and if they looked in her eyes.

Mrs. Jones was satisfied that they were listing so she continued with her 'project rules'. " Well now that you know your partner that you will be working for in this next two weeks let starts with just giving the basic. Your name, age, favorite color, and hobbies."

Helga sighed and started first. " I'm Helga G. Pataki, I'm17, I like pink and black, and my hobbies are writing."

Now it was her partner turn. " I'm-" Helga's partner never finish since the bell rang.

Mrs. Jones said, " You and your partner make a time were you can talk more because you're not doing the whole project in my class. Now go run off!" she waved her hands to excuse them.

Helga left before her partner had a chance to talk to her.

Second period went like normal. Health was pretty boring but it was sick as Mr. John kept talking about the reproductive system. Well the males anyway. Next time was the females. Like Helga could wait well she would better listen to the principal talk about how disappoint he ways at her then listen to Mr. John class. Well the nightmare ended when the bell rang and lunch was the next thing.

Good thing Helga didn't listen to the class at all or she wouldn't be able to eat her banana in peace. Helga meet up with Phoebe and sat at their usual table. They started talking about the dream and trying to figure out what it meant. Helga also explains that her partner is like a curse of something. Like God was getting a good kick of it.

" Oh my. Helga it like irony had fun with this first your nightmare now this. I have to say irony is having a fun time as you said with god." Phoebe said polity.

" Yea it is. And Mrs. Jones said that we had to meet each other after class as well. You know how awful that is? I don't want to see them. I just can." Helga sounded hopeless. Helga excused herself and went to write a poem. Well she went outside that is.

**Why?**

_Why is my life like this?_

_Why do I have to deal with this?_

_Did I do something that now I have to deal with?_

_Do you, god, have to play with me like a rag doll_

_I don't like being god's rag doll_

_I feel like a toy of life I get push around with my emotion in control_

_But happiness seems to never come at all_

_Why does irony even play with me?_

_Don't you think it had fun with today?_

_With the dream at first then the partner thing_

_And a dream was no dream it was a nightmare_

_In which I wish that it were never there_

_I wish I never saw that_

_I wish I could die so life would be nice with me for once_

_It will be nice to die_

_To never feel pain?_

_To never have to deal with life_

_No more drama_

_No more pain_

_And the hope that Arnold will see me more then a friend_

_To this I close this notebook with all the hope of being with Arnold_

_So that he can live his life happy with Lila_

_So I give up I will no longer deal with ever hoping for Arnold_

_My beloved that I will never have_

With that Helga closed her notebook and try to forget her love Arnold. She got up and the bell rang to tell the student that they needed to get to there next period. Helga got up but her legs gave out. She fell to the ground only to try again and walk in school to a long hallway to her class Gym. Helga went to her locker undress to her PE clothes and waited till the teacher came in.

School was over and Helga walked to the bus to get in and go home. Before she got on the bus someone called her name. " Helga!" she turns to see someone that she wishes she did not want to see. The boy that causes her so much pain, Arnold stood in front of her. " Helga finally I found you. When do you want to start the project Mrs. Jones assigned us? Like where do you want to meet?" ask he beloved Arnold.

Helga just stared at him. She really didn't know what to say. She thought she could avoid him till tomorrow or so. She still needed to think this over with her dream and today. She just said, " I don't know why don't you pick."

Arnold was somewhat shocked. I mean he hadn't talk to her since eighth grade so he didn't notice that she changed during the years. She became nicer then before. Not calling him football head or Arnoldo or bucko. So he just thought. " How about my place at seven?" He suggested.

Helga thought. " Sure that will be okay see you then." She force to put on a fake smile. But Arnold was too dense that he didn't notice it was fake.

" Okay I'll see you there. And don't be late Helga." He added and chucked.

She kept the smile and boarded the bus. She sat at the back and thought to herself since Phoebe got a car ride home.

Her bus stop was next and pulled the string and got off the bus. She walked in and walked to her room. No one greeted her since no one notice she was there. She was in her room. Locked the room and out her head in the pillow to think some more. She had to meet Arnold at his house and talk about each other to make a poem of one other. She was not going to tell him of her love to him nor how depress she was because of him or her dream. She had to think of what she was going to do. As she thought time rolled by she did her homework and before she knew it, it was almost seven.

She just got up went to the kitchen and got a bar and went walking to Arnold house. That bar was her dinner it filled her up somewhat. She knocked and Grandpa Phil answered it. " Arnold this girl is here to meet you!" he yelled to his only grandson. Arnold came running down from his room. Grandpa just laughs to himself as her saw Arnold run down like there was a fire.

" Oh hi Helga please come in and go to my room." He put on a smile. To tell you the truth he was nervous since she hadn't had come in his room since fourth grade and haven't talked to her in like three years.

" Oh and Arnold please don't do anything you wouldn't want anyone to walk in to." Grandpa teased Arnold then winked.

Helga was confused on what was happening. Right after what Phil said Arnold blushed but was quickly gone as it appeared. He told Helga to meet him in his room when he talks to his grandpa. " Grandpa you know I have a girlfriend. So we will not, going to do anything. Is that clear?" Arnold said seriously and yet funny at the same time. Grandpa just laughs at his grandson but nodded. Arnold turned and ran towards his room to meet Helga.

Helga just looks at his room as how it changed over the years. It seems to mature as time moved on. That's when Arnold opened the door to see Helga back turned and looking at the sky. Arnold took it as a time to look Helga. She was very attractive in his eyes it a mystery how she had never had a boyfriend. She looked back to see Arnold lost in thought. She just cleared her throat to get his attention. He quickly went back to reality to see Helga looking at him weird. That looked quickly went away. " Umm Arnold lets start the project." Helga said softly he could barely hear her.

" Okay." Arnold said as they walked to the desk to start their project.

A/N: I know I was rude to not tell you right away it was Arnold. I like suspense. Well I like to put it on you guys, that fun for me. Well hope you like it because I'll try to keep with the genre drama and romance so the romance is second so it will be later in the story. **Evil Laugh**. I love to do this and I love to see you guys review so you better. Sorry only one poem. But it long hopes you like that. Ja Ne See ya later. IUL. Stands for I'll Update Later.


	5. The Big Surprise

A/N: Hello there. Princess in the house. Well I see you taken a liking in my story. I'll say that you would like another chapter? I'm I right? Well because you are oh so nice I'll update. The funniest thing is that I wrote this and I didn't have a title and felt like no one would like it so I kept it in my computer for like some months. Ha. Well like this chapter. Because I think of it as I go so blah I'll stop talking and read the story.

**Chapter 5 The Big Surprise**

Helga and Arnold sat on different chairs with was a foot way from each other. They were nervous on who would talk first. A minute rolled by and no one said anything. Helga thought he really didn't want her here. And that he wish he had a different partner. Yet Arnold was deep in thought of what he had to do. He just didn't know what to talk about I mean you haven't talked to her in like three years. What can you say? That when he went back memory lane. He remembers saving the neighborhood. And being it the FTI building. And that whole confession but it was excused and just the heat of the moment. Yet deep inside him he wished that it were true. But he soon pushed those thoughts behind.

Helga couldn't take the silence anymore and looked at Arnold and told him, " Are we going to start the projected?" she wanted to say it with her bully voice but came out in a begging voice. Arnold was shock beyond reasoned. Did it sound that his fourth grade bully standing well sitting right here actually begged? This is not the Helga he knew. This Helga was different. But he dismay that and nodded to her question. Then more silence they really didn't know what to do. Sure Mrs. Jones explained what to do but she wasn't here. Helga feeling lonely and her love is with her, but his heart was with another girl. Arnold here was in love with another girl, not Helga and hadn't talk to her since junior high.

" Umm tell me about yourself, Helga?" Arnold asked to break the unbearable silence.

Helga was stumped. What can she say to him. What was off limits not to say to him? She was confused. But she told him some stuff so they were getting the hang of it. Time went by and they catch up on what was happing to them. For once Helga was actually happy. Not faking it but this was real happiness. ' _Guess god came for me after all. It had been a long time since I'd smiled like this. Thank you._' Helga thought as she was laughing at one of Arnold's joke. They forgot about their project and had a good time. They decided to play Twister. Since Arnold had it in his closet they got it ready and stared their match. Arnold won that round because Helga fell, from help of Arnold of course.

They had a rematch this time Helga helped Arnold lose that match.

" Hey you cheated." Arnold said playfully.

" Well, so did you. I'm just making even. How about next one win. And no cheating." Helga warns playfully as well.

" Okay but you better not cheat or that means I win." Arnold teased her.

" Fine with me. But I don't need to cheat because I'll win you." Helga laughed.

" Okay. As if. Don't dream on it. Left hand red. Right foot green" Arnold told Helga.

" Right foot yellow. Left hand blue." Helga told Arnold. They kept it like that till Helga on the bottom her left arm and leg on red and her right arm and leg on green. Arnold was on top of her. Their faces only inches apart. Arnold tried to keep himself from falling. She reached for the spinner to tell Helga where to put her arms or leg next.

" Helga left arm green." He said. Helga without realizing it just moved her hand to the empty spot. Know instead of having their faces inches apart it was only a few centimeters. It was Helga's turn to spin but if she moves her lips will meet Arnold's. Not that she mind but he would think she like him. She didn't want him to know that.

" Umm I can't spin it. Can you do it for me?" Helga pleaded. Arnold wonders why but realize that their faces were so close. He became nervous not to get closer to her and tried to spin it only to lose balance and fall on Helga. But to make it better when he fell on her and she fell as well their lips meet. Just to make you guy happy. Neither one pulled away. But Arnold deepens the kiss. Helga accepted it and Arnold was enjoying this and asked with his action to open her mouth for him to explore. Helga once again let him. She was to busy being in cloud nine to care. That when Grandpa came in. He watched as his grandson was kissing the girl that three hours ago said that he was not going to do anything. He chucked to him self but cleared his throat to see what the teens will do.

As soon as he did that Arnold and Helga stop kissing and looked at the door to their surprise it was Arnold's grandpa. Phil laughed at this. " Arnold you said that you weren't going to be doing anything to her. Yet I come here to see you kissing her."

Arnold turns red as a tomato at that statement. And remembered what he told his grandpa. Helga just blushed and tried to hide it. Grandpa laugh again at the to teens but told them what he came here for. " Oh that reminds me it all ready ten you should go home before it too late." He said it to Helga. Well it a way to get out of this situation and she took it.

" Oh that true. Bye Arnold." She waved to leave as fast as she can. But was stopped by Arnold grabbing her wrist. She looked at her wrist then Arnold in surprise.

" It's okay. Can I talk to you before you leave?" Arnold asked.

Helga thought about it for a moment and nodded. That was grandpa sign to leave them alone.

The door closed and Helga and Arnold were alone. " Umm… Helga about that kiss-" Arnold started but was interrupted by Helga.

" Arnold I know what you want to say. Act as if it never happens. Got it. I'm leaving now and don't try to stop me." Helga said as she left a confused Arnold behind. She open the door closed it. Ran down the stairs so Arnold couldn't catch her. She left the boarding house and ran to her house.

Arnold was stunned at what Helga said. He didn't try to stop her as she left. He stood there till he finally got to his senses. He sat on his bed since Helga would have been long gone. And he thought about what the kiss meant to him. Should he forget it and pretend it never happen or maybe he had feeling for Helga. This was too confusing that he just fell asleep to think about it tomorrow. He was really tired to thinking any who it was ten you know.

Helga went to her room and locked it. Tears rolling down her eyes. ' _Why? Why? Why? Why does this have to happen? I happy one minute the next I'm back the way I was. Sad. Lonely._ _Arnold how could you do this to me?_' she thought as silent tears fell. " I vow to not love Arnold anymore. To give up on him, just because of him it cause me so much pain." She declared as more tears ran down her face. The tears came down like a waterfall. She finally stops crying and fell asleep. Her pillow was soak though.

Next day of school went like normal. Helga and Arnold didn't see each other. Helga didn't tell anyone about the kiss thing not even Phoebe. Anyway Phoebe went home sick. Helga didn't notice since Phoebe is with Gerald since summer break. They have been dating for a while now so she used to not seeing her that much. School went really fast it was all ready over. She walked to her locker and got her stuff to go walking. She felt like walking today any way it was a sunny day. She got out of school to see Arnold looking for someone. She thought it was Lila and she walked up to him and she greeted her but she left and he kept looking for some one. But who? She thought and she had a feeling at the pit of her stomach it her. So she went back inside the school and took the back entrance so Arnold couldn't talk to her till tomorrow that is. She walked to her house in silence.

Arnold was looking for Helga but couldn't find her. Then Lila came and just said hi. " Oh hi Lila."

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" Just looking for someone." He replied.

" Oh okay. I'll be leaving. Hope you find them." She said.

" Bye then." He said. She left. " I hope I find them too." He added. After some time he thought Helga was probably home he left as well.

Helga reached her house and went upstairs to do her homework. She finished it in two hours or so. With nothing to do her mind wondered off. She thought went to yesterday night at Arnold's house. The laughs they shared. The thing they said, remembering the good old day. What has been happing to them these few years. Then them playing Twister. Then when she wish she could erase I know it felt so good but caused her pain. The kiss played in her mind.

At the same time Arnold was having that same thought. He tried to convince himself that he didn't enjoy that but then why did he deepen the kiss. If they didn't do anything and it was just that their lips touch it was okay. It was in accident but what he did he cheated on Lila. I know it was a kiss but it wasn't a lips touch thing they were making out. He felt guilt on cheating on Lila. But that kiss he couldn't get it out of his mind. He thought ' _I'll talk to Helga tomorrow in class. Since we're partners I'll have the time to talk to her._'

A/N: **Evil Laugh**. I felt like writing thanks to the reviews. Thank you! Well I don't feel like writing for a while. **Evil Laugh** Guess you guys have to convince me. And I'm very stubborn like a ten year old and they say no and they keep at it till either you drop the subject or… Bring it on I'll never crack. **Evil laugh** ReViEw! IUL- I'll Update Later ALSO HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU! LOL not trying to be mean but this is a lot to come from me so yea.

PS- Sorry forgot the poem thing. I'm very sorry! I'll try to make it up but I don't like to think. LOL I'm a blond. Well, I'm a brunette but blond seem to suet me. I mean I act like one and my motto is " I want my hair blond! Act and be as smart as one!" I know I dis my self. and I'm in Honor Geometry as a freshmen. LOLI don't feel smart just dumb. HaHaCrap! Stop talking just review. Ja ne.


	6. The Talk

A/N: Hello there! Who are my best readers how some review doing? Well it true I post my story/chapter and in two or three days at least 200 or 300 visit there! Thank you. **Cry** well since my sister said I was evil that I didn't update and trying to put suspense for you guys to yell at me I decided to update. That and I really don't wantyou guysto kill me.

Disclaimer- Sorry but I think I keep forgetting to put this. I will _**NEVER**_ own Hey Arnold. **Cry ever so hard**

**Chapter 6 The Talk**

To Helga her dream was about the night with Arnold. And to him her had the same dream.

Helga Woke up with the gasp. ' _Why? I know I like the kiss. But it put me in so much pain. I mean I can't look at Arnold anymore. Well at least I woke early I can go to school early and don't have to accidentally run into him._'

Arnold woke up thanks to the rays of the sun. ' _Man I don't want to wake up. That was a good dream it felt like it was real. Wait a minute it was real. Hmm but I wish I could kiss Helga again. Wait! No, I don't, I can't cheat on Lila._' Arnold felt guilty and got dress and went to school. Since he woke somewhat early he decided to walk.

Helga took a long time to get ready that her whole 'get early to avoid Arnold' plan might go down the drain. She ran and got a toast for breakfast and prepare her lunch since lunch suck at school. She ran to get to school and maybe avoid Arnold as long as possible. But luck was not going to help her since she was running she couldn't see very well and ran into someone. Helga got herself up and helped the person that she ran into. To her surprise it was Lila. " Sorry Lila I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Helga said.

" Oh no worries. So I heard from Arnold that you are his partner for what was it again?" Lila said.

" Oh it just the poetry unit in Language Arts. It really no big deal." Helga dismisses the subject.

" Oh really? Arnold was talking about it and it seems like a big deal. I mean he said it worth twenty percent of your grade! To me that is a big deal don't you think? Or is there something else your not telling me?" Lila said suspicious.

" No, it nothing. I'm just good with poetry so I thought it was no big deal. Anyway if I fail it just get me to a B if I had hundred percent." Helga said with a fake smile.

" Oh okay I'm just waiting for Arnold. A speak of the devil here he comes. Arnold! Arnold I'm over here!" Lila shouted to her boyfriend while waving her hand.

Arnold heard Lila calling him so he ran to her direction to find Helga there. This was his day he can talk to her sooner then he thought.

Helga as soon as she heard Lila call Arnold over she was so shocked she just couldn't move she was frozen stiff. She wished she could move but her body didn't agree. As she was stuck like this she saw Arnold getting closer to them in few second he'll be in front of them. She watched in horror as Arnold walked the remaining distance. As Arnold walked Helga still could not move even if she could she couldn't because Arnold was in front of them.

" Hey Lila! Hey Helga I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you would hide from me?" Arnold joked.

" Well, Arnold if you don't want me here I'll go then." Helga said firmly so she could leave but Arnold wouldn't let her.

" Helga I was just kidding. You don't have to take it seriously. You don't have to leave I need to talk to you about the project anyway." Arnold said in a sorry tone.

" Well, Arnold we can talk about it later I really have to go. It was nice talking to you Lila. See you guys." Helga waved good-bye.

Arnold missed his chance to talk to her. Since Lila did call him it would be rude to leave. He sighed and started to talk to his girlfriend. " So Lila what did you call me for?" Arnold said.

" What can't a girlfriend be with her boyfriend or does she really have to have a reason?" Lila questioned.

" Well, I guess not. But what do you want me to do?" Arnold questioned his girlfriend.

" Well you can take me to my class or…" Lila whispered the rest. Arnold blushed slightly. Well the normal Arnold would of turn ten shades of red but he was different somehow. What was happening to him only the author knows.

Well Arnold did walked Lila to her class while he walked to his. Mrs. Jones class was rowdy as usual since she wasn't there. As soon as the bell rang Mrs. Jones stepped in and gave the class a glare to shut them up. By the look of it Mrs. Jones was not happy guess she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and she was going to take it out on who bugged her first. Of coarse no one dared since she did come like this sometime last year and they did hear the rumor of what happen to the poor kid. They think the kid and the class needed therapist for that.

" Well class since you came quiet lets start the … project." Mrs. Jones paused because she really wanted to cuss but couldn't since the class have done anything. " Well get to your partners and don't make a fuss. I'm not in the mood for it… Well get going I don't have all day!"

Everyone listen and quickly went to their partner. Afraid of what Mrs. Jones might do if she repeated it again. Arnold meet up with Helga and sat down quietly. Helga didn't want to talk to him anyway. The whole class was quiet the whole time Mrs. Jones explains about the project. She said she will do this every day to keep them on track she will explain what to do and gave them about forth five minutes, and if they weren't finish they had to finish it during their own time. After her explanation the class went to work. Mrs. Jones was in a better mood but they didn't press their luck.

" So… umm… Helga…" Arnold paused nervously.

Helga really didn't want to talk to him since the whole kiss incident. But this project made them talks or so they think. " Arnold about what… about that we need to hurry with this because I'll be busy later." Helga said a little to serious.

Arnold just nodded and understood that she wasn't going to talk about what happen or she was going to go big scene on the whole subject. So he just worked on the project in silence till about the end of class or so.

" Okay class put your pencil down. You guys have been working very well that I was going to give you some homework but to this good behavior I'll forget about it. Just finish what needs to finish." Mrs. Jones actually smiled. Everyone was scared since this was the first time they saw this. In the history of this teacher they think this is the first smile in her whole life.

Helga just got packed and didn't want Arnold to talk to her. To bad she doesn't get what she wishes, ah karma works wonders. Arnold walked behind Helga and grabs her by the wrist to back away from the door to have a private conversation.

" Helga! Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it about the kiss? I try to tell you back at my room but you had to interrupted!" Arnold hissed at her. Helga should have been shocked that Arnold used that tone but she was fuming herself.

" Well then what was it you were going to say before I interrupted?" Helga hissed as well.

Arnold didn't expect this from the Helga he was talking to but he thought about it for a minute. He knew what he was going to say well all most knew but he had to have the right words.

Helga how ever was not in the mood for silence. " Well, if you don't have anything to say or I said what you were going to say to me back then. Then you don't need to repeat it because I all ready know!" Helga whispered loudly.

Arnold blood was being to boil. I mean she is the only one that could ever do that. It was driving him insane. His instincts were telling him to shut her up or to not use that tone with him but he held it down. What he said he would regret later. " Helga you are getting very difficult to be partners with. You're acting like a child! I really don't know why I kissed you. Maybe you were acting like someone else but know! You're so impossible to be with. Know wonder you don't have any boyfriend you probably drive them insane. But you know what! I regret that kiss. I wish I can go back in time and stop myself from kissing you! That really what I want." Arnold shouted above a whisper.

Helga was truly and deeply hurt. She didn't sow it but it hurt worse then anything. It was like him kissing/making out with Lila and the nightmare put together. Though she didn't show her hurt you could see it in her eyes that why she turn away from Arnold before he saw her like this. " If that what you really think Arnold. I won't bug you I'll just leave you alone. I hope you like it Arnold. Since I can't go back to the past and take away the kiss I'll just give you this." With that she began to walk away only to be stopped by Arnold grabbing her shoulder.

" Helga look at me when you say that." Arnold warned her.

Helga however did not turn but just jerked her shoulder and walked to the crowed as the bell was going to ring soon. As soon as Helga left the door she walked to the bathroom. When she reached it tears ran down her cheeks. Two waterfalls coming down, she locked herself in one of the stales and cried there. No matter if she was late for her next period she stayed there the whole period. Lunch rolled by but Helga didn't care she was to busy crying to care.

Phoebe looked around the lunchroom but Helga was nowhere in sight. ' _That weird, Helga usually here before me, where could she be? I saw her this morning. I know she didn't go home sick so where could she be?_' Phoebe thought but ate her food ratter fast to look for Helga. She dumped her thing to look for her best friend. She notices she was not in the lunchroom so she went outside. Nope Helga was not outside either. She went to the bathroom the last place Helga could possibly be.

There she found nothing she went to the other bathroom. In the one near Mrs. Jones' room she found someone crying. She knocked on the stale to see how it could be.

Helga heard the knocked and by the knock it self she knew it was Phoebe. She opened the stale forgetting about wiping her tears. She was face to face with her friend. " Hi Phoebe!" she acted cheerful but failed miserable.

" Helga? Why are you here? And why are you crying?" Phoebe questions her.

" I'm fine. Just needed to go to the bathroom. And I am not crying." She said still forgetting about wiping her tears.

" Helga you're lying. One you're here when you're supposed to be having lunch. Two I was aide for the office and it said you where there for first period but not second. And third you got tears running down your eyes and your eyes are red from the crying." Phoebe said as she wiped her tears away.

Helga gave up and let more tears shed. " Phoebe you should have been there." Helga said as she hugged her best friend.

" Okay Helga what happen? Who did this to you?" Phoebe said firmly.

" It… it was… Arnold…he did it." Helga chocked though her words.

Phoebe was shocked. What could Arnold do to get Helga this upset? " Helga, what did Arnold do to you to get you so upset?" she said with concern.

" It not what he did? It also what he said to me Phoebe, you should have been there." Helga said to her.

" Helga what did he say to you? What is it that he upset you this much?" Phoebe asked trying to get an answer.

" You know when I got assigned to be his partner? Well at the bus stop he met up with me. He asked me to go to his house to work at the projected." Helga said to see if her friend was following. " Well, I went to his house and I really had a good time. That when we played Twister."

" Well so bad about Twister? It a good game or is there something I'm not getting?" Phoebe questioned.

" Well that when we were playing till our faces where so close to each other. And since it was my turn to spin but I couldn't or I for sure would of kissed him. I asked him to spin for me. But he lost balance and fell." Helga said softly.

" And how exactly does that have to do with Arnold hurting you. Because you would cry now if Arnold did it to you a day or so ago." Phoebe was stumped at what Helga was getting at.

" Well it that when he fell on top of me he… he sort of …kissed me." Helga said and knew what was coming.

" What! He kissed you and you didn't tell me? Why?" Phoebe asked a little too loud.

" Well our lips and well…he sort of deepen the kiss." Helga said shyly.

" Oh really? And let me guess you let him didn't you? Helga he has a girlfriend! And you let him do this to you?" Phoebe went a little to dramatic.

" Well yea. And that not all we were you can say making out… but umm his grandpa caught us." Helga smiles shyly knowing fully well what was coming.

" Of coarse! And it a good thing if he didn't I don't know what you would do with Arnold being in that state of mind. Helga you have a brain you should use it sometimes but you let you heart take to much control. But anyway what happen after that?" Phoebe said curiously.

" Well after the incident I was going to leave since it was ten. But just as I was going to leave Arnold told me he needed to talk to me before I left. That when his grandpa leave and he start the whole that kiss. But I cut him off and tell him to forget the kiss I got it. But I was going to leave and I think he was shocked at what I said or so he didn't stop me. Nor would I care but I ran home." Helga explained to her.

" So then what happen? I know your hiding something. What did he do later?" Phoebe asked to get the info.

" Well the next day I didn't see him till after school and I didn't want to see him so I went to the back to go that way home. That is till tomorrow when I woke early but took a long time to get ready. I tried to get early so I didn't have to see Arnold but in a hurry I bumped into Lila. So we sort of started talking when she called for Arnold. I was so shocked I couldn't move. So Arnold tried to talk to be but I sneaked my way out. But I forgot that today I had Mrs. Jones class and Arnold was there. But to top it all of I was partners with him." Helga sighed.

" Then? What happen?" Phoebe said excitedly.

" Well I really didn't want to talk to him so we stated quiet. But the end of class Arnold got me and pulled me to talk to him privately. And he brought the whole kiss talk back. But I refused to listen and kind of told him off somewhat. But then he said I was impossible to work with. Or with anyone then said why I didn't have any boyfriend. Then he hurt me the most when he said he regret the kiss. He wish with everything that he could go to the past and stop him self. And that really hurt me." Helga said as tears threaten to fall. " And then I told him if that what he really wanted but I told him I could do that but I told him I wouldn't bug him. So that exactly what I'm going to do."

" Helga…" Phoebe said to calm her down.

" No. If he really wants that I can't force him to be with me. Don't worry I'll get over him and he can live happily with Lila and raised his children with her. I don't care anymore I'm tired of the pain and Arnold seems to be the cause of it so if that what I have to do then be it. I'll love Arnold no more." Helga declared as tears ran down her face.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I had writers block. Or something likes that. But hey I updated like I said. So get off my back. Now do your end of the bargain and review. Sticks out tongue. And guess what I found out my sister actually read my story. And that weird since she usually the picky one, if she doesn't like the summery or so she skips it but she read mine. He he! I feel happy. Well Ja Ne. IUL


	7. Promises

**Author Note**: Hello there! Once again it the time to update. Hope you like that chapter. 'Cause there will be no more chapters after this. LOL. Just joshing. There will be more but when they will be posted? Me no know? Thanks my good reviews. Also thanks for the readers. Well enough about me. **Disclaimer**: This is a contract that I will not own Hey Arnold and do not have to put disclaimers for the next month.

Lawyer: Do you sign this Ms. Kimura?

Princess Tien Yun Kimura: It Princess to you. Just 'cause my last name is Kimura doesn't mean you but Ms. I'm a princess after all.

**Lawyer Glares**

Princess Tien Yun Kimura: Fine! I'll sign it. **Signing.** They're all done.

Lawyer: It was nice working with you Ms. Kimura

Princess Tien Yun Kimura: It Princess Tien Yun Kimura to you! Feh! On with the story.

**Chapter 7 Promises**

Helga went past Phoebe and to the girl bathrooms sink to was her face and gets her eyes back to their regular color. She wiped her wet face to the towel she got from Phoebe. While she was getting her self-ready to complete her promise Phoebe gave her the worry look.

" Helga don't you think your going a little over board?" Phoebe asked. " I mean to give up on Arnold? You had loved him for like ever. You love him since you were in Pre-School. And you're planning to forget him like that? Helga it impossible to not love someone like that it takes time. Rome wasn't built in a day."

" I know that Phoebe but I can't take the pain. And I'm sorry to say but Arnold seems to be the cause. So for once in my life I want to feel happy. And if Arnold decided for me not to be with him so be it." Helga simply said.

" But Helga this is Arnold we are talking about. His caring he couldn't have been that mean. It not like it was someone that breaks girls heart for fun. So please don't give up the little girl inside you still want him." Phoebe pleaded to her friend.

" So? But did the little girl feel this much pain for being with the guy she ever love. Phoebe, this love isn't going to happen. This is life and sometimes you don't get what you want. And I wanted Arnold but Arnold doesn't want me. So I can't just force him. This is also his decision. And I can't do anything to stop him. Phoebe, I got to stop dreaming that somehow I'll get Arnold because this dream will never happen." Helga said with no emotion what so ever.

" Helga please don't give up hope if you and Arnold are meant to be faith will bring you two together." Phoebe said optimism.

" But that just it. We are not meant to be or I would be with him. So Phoebe I know you're just helping but I think this chapter of my life 'trying to get Arnold' is over. I need to look for other people maybe just maybe I'll end up like a fairy tale and end happily ever after." Helga sighed at the thought of finally being happy.

" Okay Helga if that what you want. But I hope you find him. You know the man that makes you complete. You and him happy together forever." Phoebe sighed at her friend decision.

" Phoebe if faith lets me find him then I'll be happy. But if faith wants me miserable then so be it." Helga thought sadly.

" Helga don't you think like that! You'll find him." Phoebe protested.

" Well if you say so. But Phoebe you know … you know that we're going to be late to our class if we stay here you know." Helga said.

" Well I think you are correct. Let go the bell will ring any minute." Phoebe said and walked out of the restroom Helga was right after her.

Arnold was just thinking since he went outside away from his teammates. As his mind wondered off to daydream land. All of a sudden he was in Mrs. Jones' room with his conversation with the one the only Helga G. Pataki. He replayed all of it from start to end. He winched at how mean he was to Helga. Even she did need to be yelled like that. But some how in the heat of the moment it seen like it was okay, but after sometime and letting frustration release it was not okay. He thought he should go apologies to her it the lease he could do. Ah I love how karma has it ways. (He-he)

Helga went to her class like normal. Good thing it was gym she could lose steam and all the frustration that came with it. Of coarse it was running in the track. Helga really didn't like running around but for today she was glad. She could just run it off and get her mind off of her beloved Arnold. She still had deep feeling but she'll just push does aside and forget them. But as much as she tried every time she thought of him she heart would beat faster. She was on her third lap and was feeling better and after running you would get to rest for a while till the bell rang.

The teacher Mr. Watts asked for five laps them you could do whatever you want. Some people finish them in no time and were all ready sitting around. But she kept a steady pace to give her sometime to think a while. After finishing her laps she just sat on the grass and just looked up to the sky. But they were not that many clouds but she just kept staring. She didn't noticing that someone came and sat next to her.

" Hi there." Said the stranger.

Helga went back to reality and meet with a guy a year older then her. " …Oh how rude of me. I'm Helga and you are?" Helga asked.

" Oh I'm Tyler. It nice to meet you Helga." Said the stranger known as Tyler. (Don't look at me. I don't know any Tyler I made it up okay?)

" Well, Tyler what brings you here? I mean you can possible want to talk to me." Helga said unsecured.

" Actually I did come to talk to you. Is there a problem with that?" Tyler asked.

" Oh I didn't think anyone would like to talk to me that all. So what do you want to talk about?" Helga said in a 'sorry about that' tone.

" It o.k. I seen you for a few days and really wanted to talk to you. And why are you so like that. I mean you seem like many people don't talk to you. Why you look gorgeous how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Tyler smiles sweetly.

" Well not a lot people talk to me, and umm I really don't want a boyfriend at this time." Helga said sadly.

" Well why not? I could be yours. It would be nice to be with a girl like you. Anyway I do like you, a lot." Tyler said shyly.

Helga was impressed that someone actually liked her. " Well I don't know but maybe if I knew you better maybe I could be you know." She said embarrass that he just came up and asked to be her boyfriend.

" Well okay but were do you want to meet?" Tyler asked shyly.

" Well how about the park after school. Or do you have plans?" Helga said timid.

" Well how about five I need to finish my homework?" Tyler asked.

" Well sure at five, let meet at the entrance of the park. I'll see you there" Helga said getting up.

" Why you getting up we still have fifteen minutes left let get to know each other before class is over." Tyler insisted.

" Okay well what grade are you?" Helga started sitting back down.

" This is my last year. And you?" Tyler asked.

" This my junior year. I still got one more year." Helga said.

Well there conversation went on till it was almost time to go. With getting to know each other, Helga forgot about Arnold and focus on Tyler. (Ah like my twist?)

The bell rang and Tyler and Helga went to the building they called school for their next period. Tyler put his arm around Helga to tell the rest of the guys she was his of some sort.

Helga and Tyler broke off since their next period was in different sides of the building.

Arnold was in his last period waiting for it to end so he can see Helga and apologies to her for what he did to her in the beginning of the day. ' _Helga probably having a bad day because of what I did, I probably hurt her really deeply._' (Well duh) as his thought went the teacher kept talking. Finally after what seem like forever the bell rang. Arnold dace out of there so he just get to his locker and try to find Helga.

Arnold was out before almost anyone. He just waited by the entrance just looking like he was just sitting around. But as he waited he got antsier like ants were in his pants. He couldn't handle it he thought he was going to lose it. Helga finally left the building.

" Helga wait!" Arnold said.

Helga winced as she heard her name being called by Arnold. She knew it was he, even if she didn't see him. She just pretended that she didn't hear him and walked faster. Maybe if he thought she didn't hear him he would just leave but he just ran to catch up.

" Helga I want to say something to you." Arnold said.

Helga paused for a moment and said. "Arnold if you don't remember what happen back in first period you said you thought I was a bother. So I'm doing you a favor and leaving you alone or for you _not bugging you_. So I'll be leaving you alone."

" Helga that what I wanted to talk about. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just got all worked up." Arnold pleaded.

" No, Arnold you're right what you said, it did hurt but if you really think I bother you fine. I'll leave you be so don't make it any harder. The only time I talk to you is for the project. When we're done you don't have to hear from me." Helga said with no emotion.

" Helga. Don't say that. I was lying I really didn't mean it. You know me I'll never hurt anyone." Arnold said.

Helga thought. ' _As hell you hurt me when you kiss Lila. You hurt me for the longest time but you don't know it._' " Yea you didn't till today. Arnold, what you said did hurt me deeply but it told me the truth in a very harsh way but it told me that you really don't want to be with me so I'm doing you a favor. Please don't make it harder for you saying you don't mean it. It came out of your mouth so please I have to go home and finish my homework. Bye." Helga waved with no emotion in her voice.

" Helga wait." He grabbed her shoulder. "Please stay for what I have to say. I sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it I was just a little anger at the way you were behaving that I don't know what came over me." Arnold tried to explain.

" Arnold how many times do I have to tell you it okay? You don't have to be sorry I was way out of line. I'm fine. I'm over it. Forget it. Okay Arnold." Helga insured him she was fine.

" No Helga you're not. You said it your self you were hurt deeply. I can't stand hurting you. I would never be able to forgive myself." Arnold said.

Helga thought ' _As hell you hurt me over the years. And you never said sorry._' " Oh really? So to you I'm just nothing. I'm you conscience if you don't like what you did you say sorry and feel better knowing you can sleep peacefully. Isn't it right Arnold?" Helga demanded.

" No, Helga you got it wrong. Please I really didn't mean it. That wasn't me talking I wasn't think. You know guys-" Arnold was interrupted.

" Actually no. Since you said I have no boyfriend because I drive him insane. So I really don't know guys! Especially you am I clear to your words?" Helga asked angrily.

" Helga your at it again. You trying to get me angry again right?" Arnold asked.

" I'm not trying anything I'm just saying the word that came out of your mouth." Helga hissed at him annoyed.

" Helga!" Arnold hissed but dragged her by the wrist to another place because people where looking at them weird. So they ended up at the backside of school. " Helga please don't be difficult. I'm just trying to say I'm sorry. Can't you just accept that?" Arnold almost hissed.

" No, Arnold I don't. Just stay away from me it pretty clear that you don't want me here." Helga asked serious.

" Helga… please I really care for you. I don't want you to be like this. Please." Arnold said above a whisper.

" As hell! You said you regretted the kiss you gave me. That you don't know why you did it. Well just leave me alone because you really don't care for me." Helga turns because tears were threaten to fall. In the long silence the tears came down even if Helga didn't want them to.

Arnold paused. ' _What it that kiss again. Why does she care? I think that kiss is the thing that started it all._' " Helga… Please look at me. Does it really hurt that much that you can't even face me?" Arnold asked sadly.

Helga said nothing but just nodded. Arnold was shocked that it did hurt so much see can't even see him. He thought that it didn't hurt that much. He just grabbed her shoulders and turns her around to see she was crying. He pulled her in a hug and tried to comfort her.

" Helga it okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't like to see you cry it just so hard that I did this to you." Arnold said to her ear.

Helga listen and she tried to stop crying. After sometime she finally stopped and pushed to see Arnold. Arnold could see the tears down her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and with his thumbs he wiped the tears away from her face. Helga gave him a weak smile in return.

" Helga, are you going to be fine?" Arnold said with concern.

Helga nodded. " Yea I think I'll be fine."

" Good, because the question you asked was never answered." Arnold said with a sweet smile.

Helga was confused of what Arnold meant. " Umm what do you mean?"

Arnold just smiled. " You said that, I said I regretted that kiss. Well here is my answer." He leaned and gave Helga a sweet kiss.

**Author Note**: Awe! That so sweet! But what about Tyler? Should Helga be with him? I mean he did say he like her a lot. And Arnold still has Lila. But I'll take a poll. Should Helga end up with Arnold, Tyler, or what? He-He. I'm so evil the next chapter will be the date with you-know-who. Well TTFN. And don't forget to REVIEW!


	8. The Date

A/N: Well, well, well. I'm very bored so I'll update it keep me not bored and you happy. So since I have a contract till September 8th. Then I could renew it or just get stuck with using disclaimers. Well I was glad you like it. And you did read the poll and decided to give Tyler a chance. I would too. Well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't need to use one till September! This rocks! I love contracts!

**Chapter 8 The Date**

Arnold just smiled. " You said that, I said I regretted that kiss. Well here is my answer." He leaned and gave Helga a sweet kiss.

Helga was shocked that he did that but respond the kiss. After some moments Arnold pulled away. " Well …he-he… guess, that it." Arnold said with one hand behind his head and blushed scarlet.

Helga was also blushing but she tried to control it but to no avail. Her heart was going so fast that she could barely tell if they were the different beat. They were so close it sounded like one. " Umm…I-I ……Got to go!" Helga stuttered and ran to her home without another word.

Arnold was there looking stupid. And thinking what he just did. " Did I just do that? I just kissed her. I…just…kissed her. What happening, I mean I love Lila. So why did I kiss her like that. I mean I can't have any feeling for her, because I love Lila. Right?" Arnold asked to the sky hoping to get a response. But to his luck the sky did not answer. " Guess the sky won't even talk to me." Arnold walked home feeling confuse why the sky would not answer his question.

Helga ran for a block or two and just started walking knowing Arnold wouldn't follow her. She got home went to her room and started on her homework to forget about the kiss that happened moments before. ' _I can't believe Arnold did that._' Helga touched her lips to feel the warmth she felt. ' _He actually kiss me just to prove that he cares for me. He wasn't thinking of anyone but me. Wait, wait, wait I can't have this feeling I said to give up on him and that what I'm going to do. He causes me pain and I said I have to leave him even if it hurts. But the kiss. No! Helga old girl, don't think that I need to do math that will help. Agh! I hate that stuff and I suggested that stuff. I must be desperate._'

Well Helga works on her math homework. Let meet up with Arnold shall we.

Arnold finally made it home. Thanks to him thinking that the sky will answer he walked slowly to let it think. Well still the sky did not talk. Well he got home and was greeted with the animal running out. Then Grandma asking Simba to join with the hunt to kill a fly. Of coarse Arnold said no to his grandma well, maybe next time. Then as he walked to his room with his Grandpa walked out of the bathroom. " Hey Arnold what up? How was school today?" Grandpa asked out of the blue.

Arnold never being able to lie to his grandpa of falls miserable said. " Oh nothing really interesting."

Grandpa eyed him to see if he was lying. He was going to find out but had to go to the bathroom. " Okay then. Got to go!" he said and ran back to the bathroom.

Arnold sweat dropped that he got away with that. He went to his room before Grandpa Phil had a chance to find out he lied. Well he didn't just have a normal day. He just left out the fight, the argument, and the kiss. No big deal there. He went to do his homework and get it over with so he can have free time. He finished it and decided to walk at the park.

Well since it was four he was at the park and went to the swings and just swing just like the good old days. After half an hour of swinging he thought maybe he'd walk around and just enjoy it. Then he found a good tree and sat down and looked at the sky to think. As he was thinking he saw kid about ten years old playing. And going against some older kids. And one supposes the leader talking to them. He remember when he was that kid. Telling them that they could beat the fifth graders. As he looked at the kids play there game. Helga was coming in with Tyler.

" Hi Helga it was nice that you made it on time." Tyler said sweetly.

" Yea just in time too." Helga said breathing heavily.

_Flash back _

_After finishing her homework she rested and accidentally fell asleep. Lucky for her that she woke up ten minutes before five. She had to hurry up and get her bar to eat and ran out the door. She made it in time with Tyler walking behind her to the entrance of the park._

_End of flash back_

" Well where do you want to go?" Tyler sweetly said.

" Well how about the swings. I haven't been there in a long time. It would be fun." Helga happily said.

" Well sure. I haven't gone there in several years. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Tyler said acting like a little kid running to the swings set so his not the rotten egg.

" Ha beat you. Guess you the rotten egg!" Helga declares victory.

" Well guess so. Darn I thought I would win." Tyler said disappointed.

" No, I saw you. You could of won. You let me win on purpose." Helga said defensibly.

" Umm guess so. But I don't want you to be the rotten egg. If the rotten egg would be me then you." Tyler said heroic.

" Yea and now you smell like one." Helga teased as she plugged her nose.

" Hey I don't smell like that you're lying." Tyler warned her in a funny way.

" Well I could be lying. But maybe I'm not." Helga challenge him still plugged her nose.

" Oh really? Let me tickle you to find out." He said and tickles Helga.

" No! … That not fair… Fine! … You don't. I lied! Just- just stop… tickling me!" Helga said in between laughs.

" Good. I thought so." He said all defensively.

" Well let swing while where here. I get the first seat." Helga said cheerful. Then ran to her seat. Tyler sat next to her.

" So this is so wonderful. Don't you think Helga?" Asked Tyler.

" What do you mean?" She asked with a cute puppy face. She even tilted her head.

" Swinging her with you. And it would be better if the sun were setting. Then you'll see it and it more beautiful with you." Tyler said very sweetly. You can tell that he didn't like Helga but love her.

Helga heart began beating faster. She blushed slightly. ' _Did he really mean that. I mean that doesn't sound like that if you like some one that sound like when you-_' Helga gasped at this. ' _He- he loves me? That can't be I mean I barely know him. Well maybe that mean he knows me longer then I think._'

" Well… that very nice." Helga blushed slightly. " Well do you want to do any thing else while where here?"

" Well we can walk around or we can still swing if that all right with you?" Tyler asked her.

" No, I think walking around would be nice. I'm tried of swinging." Helga said calmly.

" Sure. What you wish is my command." Tyler teased. " My queen let walk around the garden."

Helga laughed at his impression for royalty. " Sure my prince. Please lead the way." Helga placed a hand to take Tyler's arm to walk around.

" Sure my queen. But to where shall we go?" Tyler acted out the prince.

" Well my prince I do believe it is up to you. You did ask to walk so you have to take me there. Now you better choose or it will be off with you head." Helga teased and laughs.

" Oh dear I better choose some place well. Of I'll be headed." Tyler said with fake worry. " Lets go to that tree we can hang out there for a while."

" Sure. The queen order you to at once." Helga giggles.

" Yes will do my queen." Tyler walked her underneath the tree.

" This is nice. Nice choose my lovely prince. You will not be headed." Helga teased as her rolled as the queen.

" Thank you for sparing my life I'm deeply grateful." Tyler smiled and bowed. " Well this is nice under a tree with you."

" Oh Tyler stop. You embarrassing me." Helga said as she hides her face to cover the blushed she has.

" But I like to embarrass you. You look so cute when you do that." Tyler said to make Helga blush more. Of coarse he did it on purpose.

" Please no. Look at me I look like a tomato." Helga said showing that she was blushing deep shade of pink.

" Oh no. I can make it look darker." Tyler teased her.

" No way you can't make it any darker." Helga said.

" Oh yes there is a way. Do you want me to?" Tyler asked sweetly.

Helga thinks there no way he can. " Sure but I bet you can't." she challenges him.

" And if you lose what do you bet?" Tyler asked out of the blue.

" Well I don't know. I know you can't that's why I didn't bet anything." Helga said defensibly.

" Well I don't need anything because what I do will make you blush red." Tyler said sedulity.

" And what will that be?" Helga asked curiously.

" You'll find out later." Tyler said casually.

" Oh come on tell me!" Helga asked eagerly.

"Later okay." Tyler dismissed the comment.

" Kay. But you better." Helga warned him.

" Don't worry I will." Tyler said with a smirk.

Helga of coarse missed the smirk but don't worry she might like what he does later. So they talk under the tree and get to know one other better well for Helga of coarse.

Arnold left the park at six after watching the game. His walking away from the park his looking around to find anything interesting but all he sees is kids playing some couples around and one couple under a tree. There's a girl with blond hair and a boy with sandy blond hair. Since he was some distance he couldn't tell who they were but they made a cute couple. Arnold just looked at them a little while longer. But in his mind he knew the girl but where he can't but a finger on it. Well either way he left and went to his house.

Helga and Tyler talked and stated playing. Tyler would tickle Helga for lying and just to show affection. Helga would try to tickle him but ended up getting tickle her self. They had a fun time that by the time they were done the sun had set and the stars were out. Since it was a school night Tyler offers to take Helga home. Helga accepted and they walked home. On their way to Helga house they really didn't say anything. By the time they reached her house they were on on her footsteps.

" Wow. That was fun I wish the day lasted longer but it didn't." Tyler said disappointed.

" Yeah it was. I wish it were till bight so I could at least be with you a little longer… Well I have to go back in and sleep since there's school tomorrow." Helga said as she turns to walk in her house when Tyler stopped her. " Yes? What is it?"

" You still remember I said I can make you blush deeper but you said I couldn't. Well I haven't told you yet." Tyler said to remind her.

" Oh yeah. What is it I want to know?" Helga said getting eager.

" Well… umm I don't know if I should to this?" Tyler said getting nervous.

" Well if your nervous because of what I'll do don't worry I won't over reacted." Helga said making the scout promise sign. " Scout promise."

" Umm okay." Tyler said getting nervous by the second. He leaned in to at least try to do what he wanted to do if the door didn't open.

" Oh hi baby sister. Who's this, is he your boyfriend?" Cooed Olga.

Helga blushed slightly but you couldn't tell since it was dark. " Umm Olga this is Tyler."

Tyler Shacked Olga's hand and said. " Hi I'm Tyler. And I'm… Helga's friend." Tyler said disappointed a bit. Helga notices his tone and felt guilty for it.

" Oh that nice. Well Daddy said that I could go out with my friend so I'm off." Olga said walk off.

" Well, Tyler that was my sister. Umm weren't you going to tell me that thing?" Helga said nervously.

" Oh that. Never mind that. I got to go anyway. See you tomorrow!" Tyler said walking off to his house.

Helga was disappointed she thought for a second he was going to kiss her but Olga had to ruin it. She sighed and walked into the house and went to her bedroom. She opened her journal that she wrote poetry and turn to the next fresh page. She was going to write in it but closed it and got a new notebook. And wrote JOURNAL on it. She opens the first page and began to write her day in it.

A/N: Ha Ha. I know evil. I know they didn't kiss. Olga had to ruin it. But don't worry I'm be busy for a little while updating Not another High School Story. I mean it more then two weeks since I update so I'll take some time on that. Hope you like/love this chapter. TTFN

Princess Tien Yun Kimura over and out!


	9. A Drepressing Day

A/N: Yea My people love me! Well my readers that for sure. Well yea they love my writing I'm getting better. I never thought I was! LOL well anyway back to this thanks for the reviews! I love you guys, but not in that form just like you guys a lot. Not the romantic kind the admire kind! Well on with the story since I have a contract that doesn't need disclaimers.

**Chapter 9 A Depressing Day**

Helga finished her journal entry and put the book away to go to sleep. She fell asleep the moment her head met the pillow. The dream was just like the day she had well it started it with the date with Tyler. (Awe! Come on people there is a time for an Awe moment!) But in her dream she was going to kiss him but…

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

" Damn it Alarm! First Olga and then you! Can't you let me get that kiss?" Helga hissed at the alarm for waking her up at that time. " Fine I'll get ready you damn alarm. I'll go see Tyler before school starts. Guess that what it telling me to do, if that what my dream means." Helga shrugged and got ready for school. You know shower, brushing teeth, getting dress and, eating so she was out the door.

" Oh hi Helga! How are you today?" Phoebe asked.

" Oh Peachy! I woke up when my dream was getting good." Helga said a little irritated.

" Oh well what happen in your dream I may asked?" Phoebe cheerfully asked.

" Oh nothing it was just my day replaying again." Helga said dismissing the subject.

" So that it. What happen since you said it was going good?" Phoebe said interested.

" Well umm… I don't want to say." Helga said having a blush appear.

Phoebe saw it and had a smile on her face. " Does it have to do with Arnold?"

Helga blushed more remembering the kiss. " Uhhh…No! it doesn't!" She waved her hands in defense.

" Helga you're lying! Tell me! What happen?" Phoebe said putting her hands on her hips. She only did that when she was angry or wanted to know no matter what it was.

" Well I don't … fine we got in an argument and I bought up the kiss from the twister game. So I had so many emotion I started crying and he stop me and calmed me and then he said that he cared for me and to show me he… kissed me." Helga said nervously.

" What! He kissed you!" Phoebe shouted.

" Shhh! Don't let the whole tri-city know! He just did that to show that he cares for me nothing more. Remember he still loves Lila. Anyway after that we left for home." Helga said trying to calm her best friend.

" Wait your not telling me something. I can see it in your eyes something else happen that you like but not telling me." Phoebe said suspiciously.

Helga looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. ' _Crap I forgot she can tell. Damn my eyes they tell all._' " Umm look Phoebe were going to be late for school."

" No Helga, we're not going to be late were early. Now tell me." Phoebe sternly said.

" It nothing really nothing to bring up." Helga said nervously. ' _Please don't ask! Please fall for my lie! I really want to keep Tyler away from Phoebe for a little while long. Just till I get this all sorted out._'

Phoebe eyed her to see if she was lying. " Helga you lying. Tell me does it have to do with Arnold?"

" No! It doesn't!" Helga said defensibly.

" Okay that you telling the truth but then something else happen. Tell me or else." Phoebe warned.

" Fine! You want the truth then I'll tell you the truth! I'm seeing someone. Happy?" Helga shouted.

Phoebe was shock by her sudden out burst. " Helga was that so hard. But… who are you seeing?"

" It a guy I meet him yesterday during gym class. And I went with him to the park. Are you happy? Or do you want more cause I'll give you more." Helga solemnly said.

" Yes one more thing. What his name? And what happen between?" Phoebe said with a smile.

" His name is Tyler, his a senior this year and what happen is private." Helga said with a light blush.

" Helga you're blushing I want to know! With that blush you like him don't you! What did you guys do kiss or something?" Phoebe teased.

" One I'm not blushing." Helga said blushing more. " Two I might like him okay. And three no we didn't kiss okay."

" So your giving up on Arnold and going for this Tyler guy?" Phoebe asked curiously.

" Duh Phoebe Arnold loves Lila and I promise to give on him. I'm going to get to know Tyler better." Helga said.

" Well If Arnold cared for you in the was a normal person would he won't have kissed you. I think he has feeling for you Helga." Phoebe said smoothly.

" No Arnold has nothing, he has no feeling what so ever." Helga said. And just as she finished that Arnold came walking up.

" Hey Helga about yesterday…" Arnold started.

" Yea, do you wants to forget it. I mean you have a girlfriend. It won't be right for this rumor to spread. Lila won't be too happy about it." Helga said not looking directly at Arnold eyes but passed them.

" Your right at least you understand. Friends?" Arnold asked with his hand out to shake.

Helga shocked his hand. " Friends." And smiled.

" Well I have to go or Lila will kill me." He said and walked away. Helga smiled faded.

" Helga you still have feeling for him. Even if you're giving up your heart won't let you." Phoebe said sadly.

" Yea I know Phoebe but I can't be with him you know it. Now I needed to meet up with Tyler for something. I'll be leaving. Bye!" Helga said waving to Phoebe.

Phoebe was left confused. ' _Why does she have to see him for? I'll find out later._' She thought and went wherever Gerald was.

Helga went to go find Tyler she felt sorry for his action. I mean when he left he was sad she wish she could make it better. She finally found him by a wall by himself. She reached the wall and said. " Hey Tyler. What's wrong?"

He looked up at her. " Oh it nothing."

" Tyler I know you. There's something wrong please you can tell me." Helga said sitting down with him. She grabs one of his hands asking him to look at her. " Please tell me. I'm here to listen." In his eyes he was hurt and it made Helga feel worse it made her feel that it was her fault. " Tyler what ever it is you can tell me. Does it have to do with yesterday at my house?"

Tyler just looked at his hand and took it out of Helga's grip. " Tyler I really care about you please looks at me." She said and grabbed his face. " Tyler your not just a friend to me your a lot more. Please tell me whats wrong."

" Helga my mom she going to die. She's been in bed all night coughing up blood. My dad just told me that she's been this sick all week. Helga I don't want my mom to die. She's was nice to me when I was sick, was pick at as a little kid. She's so nice I don't want to lose her." Tyler said very sad.

" Tyler you mom is to nice to die yet. If god up there cares she won't die. Please have faith." Helga said sadly tears were threatened to fall. She came up and hugs him. He returns the hug.

A/N: I know short. Well it dramatic. Should I or should I not kill Tyler's mom. I mean it adds more drama and suspense but I'm I that evil to do so? I might be. Tell me what you think. Know Phoebe knows about Tyler but hasn't seen him. And Arnold what will happen to him? **Evil Laugh** Only I hold the key. Tooties and don't ever forget to REVIEW!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura out! Princess of my domain!


	10. The Bad News

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'd been hook on hi5 and chatting online! Also reading fanfiction. I'm sorry I took so long! And well since I didn't get convince that I shouldn't kill Tyler's mom I will do it! I love to kill someone off so it Tyler's mom. That and I didn't get enough reviews to convince me otherwise! Ha! Well on with the story since I don't need disclaimer!

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Bad News**

* * *

They eventually had to let go and go to class. Tyler and Helga parted. Helga said she'd be back for lunch. Tyler just nodded and went to his first period class as well as Helga.

Helga sighed as she went to her first period. Good thing that she didn't have to go to English class. But either way she was in class away from Tyler. She didn't want him to be by him self. She wanted to help him. Though all the period she was listening but she somewhere else, think.

Finally after the first and the second period were over lunch came. Helga was the last one to leave last. She made her was to cafeteria (Well I would refer it to commons k). At the commons she found Phoebe and went to tell her that she will be with Tyler. Phoebe wanted to be with her but told her it was ok. Helga left and went to go find Tyler.

Arnold was eating lunch with Gerald and with Phoebe but to his surprise no Helga what so ever. Arnold look around to see if Helga was going to join or not. " Oh Arnold if your looking for Helga, she's not going to be eating with us. She's doing something so she won't be here." Phoebe said politely. Arnold just nodded and sat down to eat his lunch with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend.

Helga finally located Tyler outside and walked to him. " Tyler!" Helga called out. Tyler just looked at her as she made her way towards him. " Tyler, are you okay? Do you feel any better?" she asked.

" Yea I'm fine after the two periods I feeling better but I'm worries for my mother?" Tyler sadly said.

" Oh it okay. Of coarse I won't feel that way for my parents. They never been nice back in my childhood." Helga said.

" Oh…" Tyler said and turns toward her. " How come?"

" Well, you know my sister Olga the one you meet yesterday. She's been the golden child! To me it always has been be more like her. So I really ever been loved by my parents, and I'm fine that way. I really don't care for them." Helga said and slipped some of her drink.

" Oh that got to be tough. I loved my parents. Can't see one of them die it be like losing someone very important to you." Tyler said openly.

" You know Tyler I think you're the first person I open up to. That is besides my shrink." Helga said.

" What you had a shrink? What for?" Tyler asked interested.

" Well I had issues back in fourth grade. But it all settle down." Helga said and then smiled.

" Oh really? That cool! Do you want to meet my mom? Maybe you can make her feel better." Tyler offered.

" Umm… I don't know I have to do homework…but okay that would be nice. I can go after school then I'll do homework! Good thing I don't have much today." Helga happily agreed.

" Good then after school end we can walk home and go to my house. Where do you want to meet at?" Tyler asked.

" Umm which way is faster to your house." Helga said getting a little closer.

" Umm… I think it the back way is faster." Tyler said getting closer as well.

" Well then after school is over then we'll meet back here to go to your house." Helga said getting much closer.

" Okay then it settles when school is over my place k." Tyler said getting so close that they were couple of inches form each other faces. Then getting closer to each other without the other one knowing or them selves. Getting closer to kiss Helga getting ready for it when the school bell rings. That got them to get back to reality and blush madly.

" Whoa that the bell. Guess I have to go." Tyler said with one hand behind his head while blushing a light shade of pink.

Helga too had a light pick of shade. " Yea we wouldn't want to be late to class!" She said. They both quickly maybe to quickly went to their next classes.

Helga thought of the almost kiss and blush deeper. ' _Wow I almost kiss him. And I'm blushing! Maybe I'm falling for him?_ _Well you almost kiss him but you didn't. That true._ '

Tyler on the other hand had his mind thinking, ' _Whoa I almost kiss her. Wait and the blush… I blushed! Know she knows I like her…wait she was blushing too. Oh I see she does like Me._' with that he smirk forgetting the problem he had this morning.

Arnold went to his class since well he didn't see Helga at lunch. He really wanted to talk to her. Well he was bored since all Gerald and Phoebe did was flirt. Well maybe class will be fun… as if school ever fun.

After three more hell of hours school was finally over. As soon as it was student came pouring out of that hell school. Helga went to her locker to get her books which was surprise since she need to bring is her math and science books. ' _Well this will be and easy homework day. Wait I have to meet Tyler at the back. I better hurry so I'm not late._'

Helga rushed to get to the back only to see Tyler wasn't there. ' _Well guess I'm early._ _Well guess I didn't need to rush if I was going to be early._' She waited for a while till she saw Tyler coming out of the school and she ran towards him. " Tyler, how are you." Helga said out of the blue.

" Oh fine. Have you been waiting for a while?" Tyler asked.

Helga lied and said, " No not really I barely got here."

" Okay let go to my house." Tyler said.

" Kay." Helga said and followed Tyler to his house. The whole time they stayed quiet. Finally after a long time the reached the house since it was so quiet.

" Where hear let go in so you can see my mom." Tyler said and opened the door. They walked in to see a middle age man pacing the floor. His had ash brown hair and thin body. He has a mustache (What? My dad has one so he does to. **Stick out tongue**).

" Tyler your finally home. I need to tell you something important. Who's this young lady? Is she your girlfriend? I'm Tyler's dad. You can call me Mr.- " Tyler's dad asked.

" Dad this is Helga, and no she is not my girlfriend she's my friend." Tyler said to his dad. " She came here to see mom."

" Well that what I wanted to talk to you about. She got really sick and she's at the hospital. You can take your girlfriend too. That is if she wants to go?" Tyler said.

" Yea it would be nice to meet Tyler's mom." Helga said polity.

" Good we can go but please don't go wild in my car. I don't want grandchildren yet." Tyler's dad teased the two teens.

To bad the teens took it a little bit too seriously.

" **WHAT**?" both of them said at the same time.

Tyler's dad just laugh, it so much fun with making fun of teens there age. " Son I was just joking. But seriously no wild stuff."

Tyler and Helga just sweat drop. Helga cut off Tyler and said. " No sir you have my word not to do anything but I don't know about your son here." She said and took a step away from him.

Tyler looked at her. ' _What did she just say to my dad. Did she just defended herself and got me cornered?_'

Tyler said. " Well I sure I will not do anything. But Helga isn't you how breaks on your words?"

Tyler's dad laughed at how they push each other to me like that. " Well let get to the hospital, you and your girlfriend."

They went to the car and they were off. During the car ride was silent and it wasn't long ride they were ate the hospital before they knew it.

As the got there they asked where they could hide her and went to be they told them. They got stuck in the waiting room and were waiting till one of the doctors tells them something. After several minutes which felt like hours the doctors came out. They came to them and told them the news.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil! Love my cliffy? Well I'm giving you a second change. You have to convince me not to kill her off 'cause I feel like liking someone. So you better review or I'll kill her. But I updated because I had to and cause I'm going to Cali…sigh ' _Why do I even bother_' fornia. Well got to go leaving the weekend! I hope school starts okay. For me it starts the 6th so I'm doing my last weekend at Cali…Fornia! REVIEW!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura over and out. Princess of my on domain, ruler of the 17th dimension.


	11. Meeting Tyler's Mother

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school homework. Well either way that was not far for you guys to wait this long. Well on with the story and sorry again. Well i'm finally 15!I had my party! ButI feel very guilty for this verry long wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even Hey Arnold… I own this story though.

**Chapter 11: Meeting Tyler's Mother**

The doctors came out to tell Tyler and his Father the news of Tyler's mother. (Sorry please I need a last name for them suggests are necessary. Thanks)

" How is my mother?" Tyler asked angst.

" Well she's has a bad case of the flu and the fever. But other then that she will be fine in a couple of days in the hospital. You can go visit her in a few minutes while she get set up for visitors." Dr. Jackson said.

Tyler took a breather, his mother was okay, and he can go see her. Tyler's dad (Please I could use a name for him and Tyler's mom.) looked at his son and smiled. " Hey why don't you and your girlfriend go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

Tyler twitched, ' _She's not my girlfriend Dad._ **Sigh** _I'll let it slip this time._' " Fine Dad. Come on Helga let go."

Helga thought it was kind of odd ' _Why didn't he say I wasn't his girlfriend…oh well no big deal._' "Okay?" Helga left with Tyler to the cafeteria to get something to eat with a confused face.

Tyler's dad smiled. " I knew it she is his girlfriend. Neither he nor she argued about it. If they aren't they should be."

Doctor announces, "You can come in." Tyler's dad went in to visit his wife.

* * *

_Cafeteria

* * *

_

Tyler and Helga went in silence the whole way. They got their snack and got to a table to eat. They have been very quiet lately. Something hanging over them, a cloud, Helga spoke. " Tyler aren't you going to visit your mom after this?"

" Yea, but I think my dad is with her so he just want to talk to her for a while." Tyler said as he bit to his sandwich.

Helga thought, ' _Okay_…' Again silence filled the air. A tension was in the atmosphere and no one talked during this. After finishing there snack the walked up the stairs and to the right to where Tyler's mom was at, Tyler's dad was in there so they waited outside for a while till he was done talking to his wife.

* * *

The door opened at he came out. Tyler and Helga went in to say hello to Tyler's mom.

" Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Tyler asked.

" Much better." Tyler's mom replied. " Who is this?"

Tyler was dumbstruck and finally got it. " Oh! Mom this is Helga a friend of mine. Helga my mom."

Helga answered. " Nice to finally meet you."

Tyler's mom said. " No the pleasure is all mine. Tyler are you sure she's just a friend your father said she was your girlfriend."

Tyler and Helga both coughed, Tyler got to speak before Helga. " Mom, dad was just kidding, Helga a friend. You know dad's imagination, it get wild sometimes."

Tyler's mom nodded. " That I is true he can get a little imaginative sometimes. But I thought so too that if you and her walked in I would of thought so too. Guess I'm mistaken."

Helga agrees in her mind, or maybe there was something else the other side was disagreeing which was new to her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the **LONG** wait! I'll try for it to not happen again but that no guaranty. Hope you like this chapter! Alwas **REVIEW**! 


	12. Other Day at School

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had a real depressing December. Please don't ask. I'm fine with it know…well I think I'm fine with it…Well anyway thanks for the review hope you like this chapter sorry the other one was short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

**Chapter 12: Other Day at School**

**

* * *

**

At school

* * *

Helga went home last night and finished her homework before going to bed know she's in school waiting for it to end. ' _Great… Mrs. Jones' Class, my favorite!_' Helga thought sarcastically. As Mrs. Jones lecture the class on how knows what nonsense Helga drifted to daydream. **Bam. **Helga woke from her daydream.

" Dare to dream Pataki?" Mrs. Jones asked causing some student to giggle at Helga.

'_Yeah._' Helga thought but said. " If it makes school shorter for me, yeah."

Mrs. Jones glared at her. Helga didn't even flinched at this causing some gasp to escape from some students' month. Mrs. Jones smiled; Helga just gave a blank expression. Some students were now confused why Mrs. Jones was actually smiling. So Mrs. Jones went back to teaching while Helga went to her daydream. Someone shaking her shoulder, "Helga?" again interrupted Helga from her daydream. Helga was about to yell at who woke her up, when she saw Arnold was responsible, she just cooled down.

" What is it?" Helga asked.

"Umm…she told us to get with our partners and since you weren't moving I was going to come over here." Arnold said. " Why did Mrs. Jones smile?"

Helga had to think for a moment. " Oh that! I don't remember…"

Arnold eyed her. " No, I don't believe you. You know. Come one what is it?"

Helga thought ' _I don't know maybe because I didn't flinch when she glared at me…_' " I really don't know Mrs. Jones is really different teacher who knows what goes in her mind."

Arnold agreed. " You right…" Helga just looked at him with a questionable look. Arnold just stood there as Helga kept looking at him. " What is it?" Helga just gave him other look that said, " You got to be kidding me?" Arnold was getting nervous at the stares she was giving him.

Helga just knew that he was really blond that he wasn't going to get it on his own. " Are you just going to stand there or are we going to do the project?"

Boy did Arnold felt stupid that very moment. He just nodded and sat before humiliating himself anymore then necessary. Mostly this two blonds spent majority of the time in silence as they work on there project that would be due soon.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

Helga just meets up with Phoebe to eat her lunch. " So Helga how was yesterday?" Phoebe asked. 

" Same old, same old." Helga said casually.

" Really? So what happened with this Tyler guy your seeing?" Phoebe popped the question. Helga was taken back a bit remembering what happened yesterday.

" Umm…I got to meet his parents for one thing…" Helga said.

" You got to meet his parents? This guy is serious…when you meet his parents it means something." Phoebe said.

" It was just a friend meets parents not girlfriend meets parents." Helga said defensive.

" But…I thought you said you were seeing someone else…isn't that what you said?" Phoebe sounded disappointed.

" Mostly…but were just friends I mean we just barely meet. " Helga explains to her friend.

" But when you saw Arnold you fell in love with him. It was love at first sight!" Phoebe told her friend.

" Yeah and you know where that's got me? No. I'm going to take it slow. So if it doesn't work out I'm not head over heels in love with him." Helga told Phoebe.

" You're right." Phoebe said defeated.

" Who's right?" asked a strange muscular voice behind them. Helga and phoebe turn to the voice to find it was only Gerald and Arnold. Phoebe just smiled as her boyfriend came and sat next to her Helga just turn back around so she didn't have to be with Arnold. To bad faith had other plans for the two.

" Helga?" Arnold asked. Helga just cuss that she should of finish her lunch before he arrived.

" Yeah?" Helga responded.

" Umm…nothing." Arnold said.

" Okay…?" Helga responded and ate her lunch in quiet. After finishing her lunch she just went outside since she was going to be having gym next anyway. After arriving in the end of the field she sat down to relax; taking big breaths to relax she just laid down to enjoy the sun. Too busy relaxing she didn't hear someone approaching till it was too late. She heard the grass rustling an open her eyes to meet face-to-face with…

* * *

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! I love my cliffy! Well review or your not getting the next chapter. And I would like my reviews to have the I adore you and I- 

Arnold: –Holding a hand on my mouth- Well maybe that would keep her quiet.

Me: -mumble- -try to remove the hand-

Arnold: Don't you even dare! –Grips tighter-

Me: ' _Dang it. Well I'm stuck like this till…_–eyes widen- _OMG I don't know till when!_'

Arnold: -smiles- Review!

Me: -struggles to get free- '_Let me go!_'


	13. When Worlds Collide

A/N: Hey ya'll! I finally got free from Arnold. Man took a long time he said I wouldn't be let go till…I don't remember when he let me go I fell asleep because I was bored…I think Helga help me but I can't remember. That weird that I can't remember well I won't try a stunt like that or Arnold will do that again. –Rolls eyes– well sorry for the long wait but even I didn't know who she was going to see face-to-face I was stumped like you guys. But I finally got someone I think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any characters but if I did I would love it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: When Worlds Collide

* * *

_After finishing her lunch she just went outside since she was going to be having gym next anyway. After arriving in the end of the field she sat down to relax; taking big breaths to relax she just laid down to enjoy the sun. Too busy relaxing she didn't hear someone approaching till it was too late. She heard the grass rustling an open her eyes to meet face to face with…_

" Phoebe?" Helga exclaimed after seeing her.

" Yea Helga you left without saying a word so I was worried and came after you. It was hard to find you. So? What did Arnold say to you?" Phoebe asked.

Helga got up so she can stand with Phoebe. " Well nothing really. I mean he said my name and I answered and he said never mind or something like that."

" Really? Well that a shame… So when can I meet Tyler?" Phoebe asked.

Helga looked pass her then smiled. " Soon."

" Oh come on! Please can it be today?" Phoebe asked her friend.

Helga smiled grew. " Sure."

" Helga why are you smiling? What is it?" Phoebe asked curiously.

" Nothing really." Helga smiled away to Phoebe and it was scaring her best friend out.

" Helga…what is it?" Phoebe asked nervously.

" Turn around if you what to know why." Helga said. Phoebe turn only to meet a guy walking to them. He wave to them and at the corner of Phoebe's eyes she saw Helga wave back. ' _How is he?_' was the only thought that went though Phoebe's mind.

" Hey Helga. Can you tell me who your friends is?" the mysterious guy in front of Phoebe asked.

" Yes I can. This is Phoebe my best friend. Phoebe this is Tyler." Helga introduce to Tyler and Phoebe with a smile on her face.

Phoebe stood dumbstruck. ' _So this is the guy Helga seeing. Wow his cute!_' " Oh how rude of me to stare. Nice to meet you Tyler." Phoebe said and held her hand to shake his.

" Nice to meet you too." Tyler said and shakes her hand. " So Helga, want to go to the park or something?"

" Umm…well yea sure I can go. Do you want to come Phoebe?" Helga asked her best friend.

" Well it would be wrong to come I'll be like the third wheel." Phoebe said.

" Why not bring Gerald. We can have a double date." Helga insisted on it.

" Well if it okay with Tyler." Phoebe said and the girls looked at him.

" Not a problem with me the more the merrier." Tyler said.

" So when is it going to be? At the park I kind of want to go to the movies. I heard a good movie was playing and I've been dying to see it." Helga said giving him her puppy dog eyes pleading for him to say yes.

" Okay then. Let make it Saturday I have track meet today." Tyler replied. " See you later the bell just rang and I have to go for practices." Helga just nodded and gave him a quick hug.

" So what you think of him Pheebs?" Helga asked her.

" He was nice. I approve! I'll let you date him." Phoebe said and smiled.

" What approve? Since when you do get to approve; I don't understand this?" Helga asked.

" It like and unwritten rule for best friends. You have to get your best friend to approve if his good enough for them if not then you can't date him." Phoebe tried to explain.

" Okay I understand. Wait I never have you my approval to date Gerald?" Helga asked Phoebe.

" Yes you did! It was when you tease me about liking him. But you said you can go for it and then you push to go on a date with him by pretending I sent you to asked for me. But if you haven't done so I wouldn't be his girlfriend." Phoebe told her.

" Oh yea I remember now! That was actually fun to do. But see I did help you. Well we should get going or we'll both be late for class." Helga said.

" Your right see you later! Good luck!" Phoebe shouted and ran in the building while Helga walked to the Girl's locker room. Helga just made it on time and prepares for changing to have to run again.

Mr. Watts was actually nice and just made them do 4 laps and partner up with someone for Frisbee. Helga was in a good mood and ran them all and she didn't feel too tired she took a while to catch her breath but then she went to the box to get a Frisbee and then to get her partner. She notice that all the guys where done but the girls were still doing there laps. Had she really been that fast that she was with the guys pace and not the girls.

" Good work Pataki! I knew you had potential to run faster. Guess you're without a partner till the girls finish. If you want you can rest till they come." Mr. Watts said. _' Wow since when his he nice enough to actually let me rest. Guess all the teachers are losing it._' Helga eventually got to play Frisbee and let the day roll by since it was Friday tomorrow was her date with Tyler.

_

* * *

_

Saturday night

* * *

Helga got herself ready and was putting the last minute touches before Olga came home. She really didn't want Olga to ruin the mood. She actually made it out of the house without Olga maybe Karma wanted her to have a good time. She'll meet up with Tyler, Phoebe, and Gerald at the theater. She brought her own money since she didn't want for Tyler to pay… I mean it is the twenty-first century. By the time she got there everyone else was there. _' I swear I left early whatever there right there. I should get in line and pay for my ticket._'

After getting her ticket she meet up with them outside just before going in the theater. What she didn't expect that Arnold and Lila would be there. She stopped frozen. ' _How is it that Arnold here. Why oh why is karma this mean to me._' " Helga!" someone shouted. Helga looked to see it was Phoebe yelling at her and ran up to her. " I thought you weren't going to show. It great you're here. Hope you don't mind that Gerald invited Arnold and Lila."

" Oh not at all. You know what they say the more the merrier." Helga said. _' I can't believe it! Gerald going to get it, well I can't since I'll be hurting my best friend's boyfriend. Fine I won't hurt him._' She went up to Tyler and hugged him. " Hey we going to see the movie or not?"

" Sure but you don't want anything to eat while we watch the movie?" Tyler asked.

" Well…okay I could get something. What about you?" Helga asked him.

" I'll get popcorn with a soda you?" Tyler asked.

" I'll get some soda and candy." Helga said.

" Okay then." Tyler said. After getting their food they headed off the movie since it would start soon. Helga and Tyler sat together and Phoebe and Gerald sat the row in front of them and Arnold and Lila sat in the same row as Phoebe and Gerald only to Helga and Tyler left while the other couple to their right. The movie was Saw II and it was good for a guy since the girl would grab their arm for protection. Helga did the same thing as all the other girls. (I know the movie out on DVD so what!) Tyler and Helga had a good time in the movie they enjoyed it even if it had blood in it. Helga had so much fun she forgot about Arnold and Lila being there.

After the movie ended they all left to go home. The couples meet outside to talk to each other. Arnold walked up to Helga and Tyler.

" So Helga did you enjoy the movie?" Arnold asked her.

" Actually I did. Even with the suspense and everything it was cool." Helga told him.

" You didn't tell me who the person you hugged at the beginning on the night?" Arnold asked.

" Oh! Sorry guess I didn't. This is Tyler." She turns him so she can introduce them correctly. " And this is Arnold, Tyler. His my partner for Mrs. Jones' class."

" Wait your kidding me? Mrs. Jones? I remember when I was in her class. The most horrible thing I live through. Well it was bad that our class regularly fought with her and that they didn't want to pay attention. I feel sorry for you guys." Tyler pities them for there misfortune on their teacher.

" Well actually our class is not like yours. We don't argue if anything we obey her." Helga said.

" Well that was it until Helga fell asleep in her class." Arnold said.

" Wow you feel asleep in her class? What did she do to you?" Tyler asked.

Helga smiles. " Absolutely nothing."

" Your kidding right?" Tyler asked.

" No she's not. She let her go free without anything. She even smiled." Arnold answered.

" Helga! Gerald and me are going home see you later!" Phoebe said to Helga as they where leaving.

" See you later!" Helga waved good-bye. She yawns. " Tyler can you drive me home it getting late and I'm tired."

" Sure! It was nice to meet you Arnold. See you around." Tyler said and took Helga to his car. Arnold and Lila did the same and went home.

" Tyler thanks for the night. –Yawns- Wow I didn't know how tired I was till now." Helga said.

" You said you were tired just before you left. How can you not know how tired you are?" Tyler asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

" I just wanted to leave. I wanted to spend some time with you. It not my fault I had to lie." Helga replied.

" You are bad. So now that were alone what do you want to talk about?" Tyler asked.

" Well I don't know. How's your mother?" Helga asked.

" She's doing better. She still has the same as dad. There both a little crazy in the head but it fine with me." Tyler replied.

" What do you mean by crazy in the head. You dad seemed normal to me." Helga asked curiously.

" You know there still asking for my little girlfriend. Only now they're asking when I'm going to propose to you. I have to tell them over and over again, but they don't listen. They considerate as a joke now…when I think they do." Tyler explained.

Helga nodded understanding. Maybe she should be his girlfriend. I mean it couldn't hurt maybe she'll get over Arnold faster. She still like Arnold but it was definitely not love him, love him. She bit her lower lip to what she should do. She decided she should get it over with. " Umm…Tyler?"

" Yea?" he answered telling her, she got his attention.

" Why don't we just…umm." She said she couldn't find the right word for this she was so nervous.

" Do what Helga?" Tyler said looking at her for a second before looking at the road again. Good thing there where at a red light so he could look at her more then the road.

" Umm…we could just try to…go the light green." She said pointing that the light has changed.

Tyler put his foot on the accelerator and the car was off again. " Helga your not completing your sentence; what is it your trying to say?"

" Umm…" Helga didn't have the courage to tell him. Good thing there were at her house. She opened the door and thinking that she can just close the door and say good-bye but Tyler was a gentleman and got out of his car too.

" So Helga what are you trying to tell me?" He asked opening her door.

" Well since your parent keep teasing you that I'm your girlfriend why not…just say I am?" Helga said getting that off her chest.

Tyler thought about it. Helga was getting nervous that he wasn't going to like the idea. " Why not? It seem good enough." He smiled at her. She smiled back she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Finally she had a boyfriend though when she was little she was hoping Arnold would have been it Tyler was just as good maybe better.

Helga made her way to him and got on her tiptoes and leans in and had a quick kiss. " See you tomorrow."

" I'll be waiting then." Tyler responded. Helga made her way to the door and just before she got in blow him a kiss then closed the door. She made it to her room and wrote in her journal what happen today with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: LOL I love myself. But whatever no one cares about me. So now she has a boyfriend would Arnold be jealous? Know Arnold and Tyler have meet so they are good buddies but what would happen when they start competing for Helga's affection? Well please read…well you already did that also Review! Hope you like this chapter since it longer then the last and sorry for the grammar errors! Also … I better make this quick! Say that you adore my writing and that you can't live without it everyday and that…

Arnold: What did I told you. Didn't I say not to do that?

Me: Damn! How did you know?

Arnold: Trust me it not that hard. If I don't stop you'll kill all of the review with praising you.

Me: So I deserve it! I've been typing all day and everything. Without me this story doesn't write it self. Or even exist!

Arnold: You got a point their. Maybe I'll let them adore you since you wrote more then last time.

Me: Thanks…Hey! Well say what I just said up there and also that without me Arnold would be a hopeless nut case–

Arnold: Hey! That enough at out you. –Covers my mouth-

Me: -mumbles- ' _Damn… oh well I better fall asleep then. Hehehe I'm with Arnold again. My plan works! Plus I got my reviews to adore me! Can you say a bonus! Well remember Review_' hold up a sign that says "REVIEW OR DIE!" (Like vote or die)


	14. You have a Boyfriend?

A/N: Once again my humble apologies for taking long to update. Well since Helga with Tyler as of last chapter some readers aren't very happy with me. Just by it I can even feel their glares as they read it… let just say it quite cold here thanks to their icy glares. Well without any more of me blathering so I'll just get going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold in any matter…-sigh-

**411**: ' _Arnold thoughts'  
_' _Arnold conscience thoughts'

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: You Have a Boyfriend?

* * *

**

Helga and Tyler spent the next day having fun at the park then amusement park where they went on ride and had a lot of fun.

Helga came home with a penguin in her arm that she won at pitching. Heh guess playing baseball when she was young paid off. She and Tyler hugged at her door since it was late and said farewell before going inside her house.

" Olga where were you?" Big Bob asked her while sitting on the couch.

" Well for one thing it Helga not Olga, and for other thing I was at the amusement park." Helga said calmly since she was in such a good mood.

Big Bob was still suspicious of what his daughter did but the game was on so he dismisses the subject, " Whatever Olga just go upstairs and study or something. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Helga just glared at him. ' How can anyone forget my name that quickly! Well it Bob we're talking about.' " Well _Dad_ I don't have school tomorrow remember it Sunday? And it Helga!" She said and ran up to her room tired of her father forget ness.

* * *

_Monday _

* * *

Helga went straight to Phoebe house to pick her up to walk to school. " Phoebe you're never going to guess." Helga said a bit to happy for her normal self.

" What Helga? Have you finally got your teacher to let you skip the rest of the year?" Phoebe said jokingly.

" Well no…but your never going to guess what happened after the movie?" Helga said excitedly.

Phoebe wanted to humor her. " What Arnold finally realities that he love you, so he dump Lila and became your boyfriend, how by now got married to you and are going to live happily ever after?"

Helga frown, ' Was she just humoring me?' " No. Tyler and me-"

" Phoebe!" Gerald interrupted Helga. " Hey baby. So what a gorgeous girl doing without me?" Phoebe turn ten shades of red from his little comment. Helga just rolled her eyes. ' _Figures… this is so like Gerald._' Arnold and Lila came next to Gerald; and mostly it was a couple's festivals, which to Helga, she always felt like the third wheel so she really didn't have to be there. All she had to do is excuse herself and go meet up with Tyler since she still hadn't told Phoebe about their relationship why not meet him privately till she finally told?

" Phoebe, I'll meet you later, I have to do something before school starts." Helga half-lied.

" Okay Helga, I'll see you at lunch time okay?" Phoebe assured her.

" Yeah okay, meet you there!" Helga exclaim before running off to meet Tyler.

Helga ran across the side of the school where the last time she meet up with him. She was so happy she kept jumping every time anything got in her way she didn't realities how fast she got there till she was there all out of breath. While she was catching her breath she heard a voice." Helga?" She looked up to meet face-to-face with Tyler.

" Tyler!" Helga said with a smile on her face and went to hug him.

" Wow someone really happy to see me. Helga nice to see you again. Hey where your friends?" Tyler said returning her hug.

" They're just talking. I came al this way just to meet up with you." Helga said pouting.

" Well then what do you want to do?" Tyler said laughing and Helga pouting.

" Just hang out since I told them I was doing arrives before school." Helga said.

" Fine with me. So where do you want to hang out?" Tyler asked. Helga thought about it then smile and grabbed his hand and led him to the place.

* * *

_The Gang_

* * *

Everyone is having fun when Arnold realities that Helga wasn't there. He looked around to find Helga anywhere so he walked to Phoebe and asked where she could be. " Helga when to do something before school started. Why do you asked?" Phoebe asked.

" No reason." Arnold replied. Arnold had to find her, he really wanted to become friends but she just kept her distance like she wanted to be arm length from everyone; the only one that ever knew the real her was Phoebe. He turned to Lila telling her he had to work on a project and that he'll meet her later.

" Okay Arnold. I'll miss you ever so much." Lila said and kissed him before he left.

Arnold was thinking too much of Helga. She was affecting his mind. Why did he kiss her at that game or to show her that he cared for her? He could of done something else instead of kissed her I mean don't get me wrong she's a good kisser but his dating someone else. He already felt guilty that he hadn't told her about the two kisses he shared with Helga. And why did he really care about her if he had Lila why would he need to please her. ' _Because you like her. No I don't I love Lila. Fine you might "love" Lila but you like Helga and you know it that why you go crazy when she's around you. I do not go crazy she's just my friend._ _Whatever Arnold, but you know I'm right._'

Arnold finally spotted a blond hair and knew anywhere that was Helga's hair. He tried to speed up to catch up with her it would be easy if a crown wasn't so slow right in front of him. He finally managed to catch up with her but by the time he got a good enough sight Helga and Tyler were kissing near some lockers.

Arnold felt a pain in his heart. ' _How could this happen? Why do I feel my heart hurt this way? Duh you love here! It as clear as day! Why would you feel this if you didn't love her?_ _I don't love her she's just a friend. Right you keep telling your self that, you just keep telling yourself._' Arnold walked away trying to figure his stupid conscience said and ended up somewhere which didn't look too familiar. ' _Where am I?_' he looked around the school wasn't anywhere in sight. He just shrugged it off and let his feet directed him to how knows where.

_

* * *

_

School

* * *

The bell rang and the students were going to there class not wanting to be late and the stragglers walking just barely making the final bell. Helga just sat down in her seat just as the final bell rang. She sighed in relief that she wasn't late for class or Mrs. Jones would have had her head. Mrs. Jones was sitting at her desk after coming in to take **roll**. She notices that Arnold wasn't in class. ' _Hmm… maybe his just sick._' As she finished she got in front of her class and lecture on their project being due soon and on there upcoming one.

As she told them to get in partners and work on it Helga being in a good mood turn to Arnold's seat to find it empty. ' _Why isn't he in class? I just saw him this morning._'

Everyone move to his or her partner except for Helga since she didn't have one. Mrs. Jones came up to her to talk to privately so she kneeled over her desk. " Helga, sorry that your partner not here. Guess you'll have to give his homework for this class." Helga just nodded. " So can I asked you one question?" she just nodded again. " Do you know why his absent today? You guys seem to get along fine so I thought you might know his reasoning of not showing up to class today."

Helga just looked puzzle as her she really didn't know why he wasn't here. He wasn't known to skip class; even if he did she didn't want him to get in trouble so she didn't mention she saw him this morning. " Sorry Mrs. Jones but I don't know where he could be. Maybe he's sick and didn't feel good or maybe it could have been something he ate. I really don't know since it was the weekend." Helga responded as best as she could and hoping she didn't look like she was lying. Which was all mostly true she herself didn't know why he was not here.

" That Okay Helga, I'm just very concerned that he didn't show up. His one of those students that skip or gets sick much. In fact his never missed my class once since I got him last year, he did especially well in class. Well, thanks for the help." She got up and went to her desk to grade some homework from her other classes.

Helga thought about the strangeness of Arnold's whereabouts. ' _Oh where are you football head?_'

* * *

_Somewhere in Hillwoods_

* * *

Arnold kept walking to who knows where and thinking about what he just witness not even realizing that he is skipping school. _' So why was Helga kissing Tyler? Have they been going out since the movies? So Helga got a new boyfriend… (Echo) boyfriend… boyfriend..._'

* * *

A/N: where there you have it. Arnold now knows about Tyler and Helga relationship. Now if I get any flames I swear I will go flaming you back. You hear! … Oh sorry that was my angry self. Don't mind her she's just not in a good mood since it almost midnight and guess I'll have to edit more tomorrow so I won't get my story up till Sunday which is tomorrow. Well remember review and I'll have to go since I also have to update other stories and finish my play write for English. Ciao! 


End file.
